peelfandomcom-20200213-history
12 February 1990
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1990-02-12 ; Comments *Peel plays a dancehall reggae track from Sanchez & Flourgon covering the Spinners' Working My Way Back To You. *Peel says between Thursday and Monday nights, he listens to new records and thinks of what clever things he could say on the show. *Peel plays a single from Love, not the 60's American group, but a Welsh band. *Peel plays a set of hardcore punk records in a row starting from Kings Of Oblivion until the end of the Force Fed track for his son William who took the day off from school, because he is feeling subdue. Sessions *Barbel #1, recorded 2nd January 1990. Tracklisting *Jesus Lizard: Chrome (7") Touch And Go $''' *Legendary Len Liggins: Yuri's Hair Salon (12") Aaz *Hypnoteck: Pump Pump It Up (Sympho-Mix) (12") Sure Delight SDT 18 '''@ $ *Barbel: Shadow Of A Doubt (session) #''' '''& *Screaming Trees: Days (12" - Change Has Come) Glitterhouse *Tad: Loser (7" - Loser b/w Cooking With Gas) Sub Pop $''' *Sanchez, Flourgon: Working My Way Back To You (7") Mixing Lab *Love: Welsh Girl (7") Fierce *MC 900 Ft Jesus With DJ Zero: I'm Going Straight To Heaven (12") Nettwerk *Barbel: (Safe In A) Bubble (session) '''# &''' *Mantronix: Get Stupid Part IV (Get On Up '90) (album - This Should Move Ya) Capitol *Pregnant Neck: Silicon Implants (7" - Scaffolder Olcer E.P.) Neckesque *Arson Garden: Two Sisters (Love All Around Them) (album - Under Towers) Community 3 *Centerfield Assignment: Mi Casa (12") XL *Barbel: World Facts (session) # &''' *Diblo & Le Groupe Loketo: S.P. Diblo (album - Mondo Ry) Jimmy's Production *Kings Of Oblivion: Ghost (album - All This Madness) In Your Face *Mad Conflux: Bluster (v/a album - Get Back The Discharged Arrow) Selfish *United Mutation: Passout (album - Freaks Out) Bitzcore *DVC: Big Bong Hits (album - Descendant Upheaval) Manufacture Sound Output *Filthkick: Celebration Of Good For Nothingness (shared album with Extreme Noise Terror - In It For Life) Sink Below *Last Option: Understand (album - Burning) In Your Face *Force Fed: Can't Get Out (album - Claustrophobia) In Your Face *Earth People: Reach Up To Mars (12") Champion CHAMP 12-239 @''' *Barbel: Inferno (session) '''# & *Little Richard: I Don't Know What You Got (But It's Me) (v/a album - The Classic Soul Years 1965) Connoisseur Collection Tracks marked #''' on '''File 1 Tracks marked &''' on '''File 2 Tracks marked @''' on '''File 3 Tracks marked $''' on '''File 6 File ;Name *1) C143 The Peel Sessions Vol.15 *2) RF Sessions 11.mp3 *3) 1990-02-xx Peel Show LE063 *4) 020A-B5531XXXXXXX-0100M0.mp3 *5) 020A-B5531XXXXXXX-0101M0.mp3 *6) john-peel-18b-1989-90 ;Length *1) 01:30:12 (from 00:35:40 to 00:45:20) *2) 1:34:28 (47:02-1:01:25) *3) 1:27:43 (0:07:02 - 0:14:53) (from 12:43 unique) *4) 1:00:10 *5) 0:27:12 *6) 0:46:05 (0:13:17 - 0:25:21) ;Other *1) Many thanks to ... mr maudlin. TDK SA90. Mono recording from FM to cassette then edited to cassette. Taken from mixtape The Peel Sessions Vol.15. Very good SQ with no intros *2) From RF Sessions 11. SQ less good but complete session with intros *3) Created from LE063 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel February 1990 Lee Tape 63 *4-5) Recordings at the British Library *6) Many thanks to Happy Otter. HO John Peel 18 1990 ;Available * 1) Mooo * 2) Mooo * 3) Mooo * 4-5) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B5531/1) * 6) Mixcloud Category:1990 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Lee Tapes Category:British Library Category:Happy Otter Mixtapes